And So The Host Club Met Her
by Trigzl
Summary: Haruhi's meeting with the host club goes a little differently. It's mostly due to the painful cramps and fluctuating attitude. A few club members realize she's not a guy a little sooner, while the others merely face her angry wrath. (Loosely connected with my other story: "Pains of Being a Girl") Rated T for mild language. Complete.


**A/N:** **After writing "Pains of Being a Girl", someone left a review with the idea that I write another story with Haruhi meeting the Host Club while on her period. So thus, this story was born.**

 **Thank you** gaara king of the sand **for the idea. Hopefully I don't disappoint :)**

 **(Sorry I just now got around to posting this. I wrote it a while back... but I've been gone from fanfiction longer than I thought.)**

 **Disclaimer:** **The rights of OHSHC and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

"Dammit, there's no quiet places to study," a lone student mumbled, ascending the stairs, "What's up with rich people not caring about their school work? I swear; they have WAY too much time on their hands."

The student opened the door to yet another study room and found it more boisterous than the last.

"I just want a quiet place to study!" the student growled, slamming the door shut and continuing down the hall, "Of course, of all days to happen, my period starts the first day of school and puts me in an even worse mood than usual and with all these damn rich people I can't find someplace to sit and relax and do my work! I might as well go home and work since no one here has any idea of what studying even is. Ugh, I have a headache and cramps and I really can't deal with this right now. That's it, I'm just gonna leave… wait, an old music room… maybe that'll be quiet."

She opened the door, hoping for it to be empty. Unfortunately…

"Welcome! Please come in," a blonde-haired young man held out his hand. Pink rose petals began wafting from the room, swirling about her face. The scent of perfume and romance filled the air-

She slammed the door shut and kept going down the hallway, "Great, more damn rich people."

She heard the door open back up behind her and footsteps hurry down the hall. However, it wasn't just one person; it was six. She started running, trying to make it down the stairs and out of the building before they caught her.

"Hey, wait up!" two voices sounded in unison.

"Please don't go."

"Wait."

"Come back! Don't leave, we just want to talk! Do you need some help?"

"Tamaki, please stop chasing fellow students down the corridor."

"Isn't that the new transfer student?"

"Yeah, it's the commoner that passed the entrance exam and got a scholarship to come here."

She stopped and whirled around, "Will you stop it! I just need a quiet place to study so leave me the hell alone!" She looked bewildered at the odd group standing in front of her, "Who _are_ you people?"

"We're the Host Club," the blonde smiled.

"Wow, you can't even-"

"-afford a school uniform," the twins walked over and examined her outfit.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka," the black-haired guy flipped through some pages of his notebook.

"How do you know who I am?" she cried.

"I keep up with everyone here at Ouran Academy. Especially special cases like you."

"Special… cases?" she sighed, "Look, I'm going home so leave me alone."

"Why should we?" one of the twins asked.

"You're so interesting," the other added.

"Can we please go back to the club room?" the dark-haired guy with glasses said, "We have customers to prepare for."

"But Kyoya-"

"Tamaki, this isn't a game. Leave this poor commoner alone."

"But he seems so lost. We need to teach him the ways of gentlemen!"

 _Him?_ Haruhi silently questioned. These damn people were getting on her nerves.

"And look at that outfit-"

"-it's horrendous." The twins squinted at her.

"Leave me the fuck alone," she glared at the six of them. At least the short blonde kid and the tall, silent guy weren't bothering her.

Haruhi turned to leave, deciding to just ignore the pests. That's the best way to deal with flies isn't it?

"Wait," the blonde idiot named Tamaki called, "don't leave us!"

 _I'm going home. This day has been the worst._

Just as she was nearing the stairwell, the jogging of footsteps sounded in unison behind her. Then there was two hands tugging the strap of her bag, "Come back-"

Haruhi turned to shoot the twins a murderous glare, but as she did, the bag on her shoulder slipped off, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Look what you did now! I told you to leave me the hell alone! I just want to go study and be alone! Why is that so hard!?"

The twin's smiles faded, and they knelt down to scoop up her fallen belongings. "How come you're so rude? We just wanted to play- wait… is this…?" both of the twins had been reaching for a small square package on the floor. Their mischievous grins returned as they stuffed the last of her books into the bag before she noticed what had happened.

"Here you go," they smiled sweetly at her as they handed back the bag, "Sorry about all the trouble." But Haruhi didn't trust their innocent faces for one second. The rest of the club members except Tamaki had followed and were now standing in a semi-circle behind the twins. Tamaki was a ways back, wallowing in his self-pity at being yelled at and ignored.

Haruhi snatched the bag from them, "Can I go now?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to walk down the stairs.

"Um, excuse me Miss Fujioka…" the glasses guy called, seeming to be reluctant in what he was about to say, "You may want to come to the club room with us."

She whirled around again, already frustrated with these morons, "I already said I'm not-" the look on Kyoya's face stopped her, "What?"

The tall, silent guy walked to her, his jacket off and in his hands. Haruhi watched in confusion as he draped the jacket around her waist and tied the sleeves in front of her. The back of the jacket slightly covered her off-white shorts. A sudden blush covered her cheeks as she realized what must have happened.

She agreed to go to the club room with them. All the while, the twins flanked her down the hall, sharing smug looks with the other above her head. "I told you, Kaoru" the one on her right said.

"No, I said it first, Hikaru," the left one said.

"The boss still doesn't know…"

"He's dim, we always knew that."

Kyoya gently grabbed Haruhi's arm once they were inside the music room. "Here's a change of clothes." He handed her a bag, sending her off to the restrooms.

"Wait," Tamaki began, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Kyoya went back to his notebook, checking the time. Customers would be here soon.

Haruhi retuned shortly, dressed in the male uniform, pulling the end of her hair out of the collar. "Thank you," she sighed, walking up to Kyoya.

"Here," he held out a glass of water and two small pills, "This may help as well."

She swallowed the pills gratefully, handing him back the empty glass.

"Hopefully that medicine kicks in soon. The guests will be here any minute," Kyoya said to seemingly no one in particular, "I'd hate for you to be in a bad mood."

Haruhi looked at him blankly for a moment, "What?"

"Well, that uniform costs 300,000 yen and I added on a fee for wasting our time as well as the medicine, so that amounts to a 400,000 yen debt," he didn't look up and just continued to scribble in his notebook. "Since you obviously don't have the money, you'll just have to pay with your services to the host club."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, taking a step back from the calculating devil. Something brushed against her back and she turned in time to see a very expensive looking vase fall towards the floor. Time slowed as she watched it connect with the tile and shatter into a thousand pieces. Haruhi trembled, slowly looking back at Kyoya.

His expression didn't change, but there was a glare on his glasses, hiding his eyes from her view, "That was an eight million yen vase," he said coolly, writing something down. Kyoya snapped his book shut, facing her with a smile that held no sympathy, "And now the guests are arriving."

Haruhi looked up from where she was on the floor, staring in fear at the man before her. He held out his hand to help her up, glaring down at her with his smile, "Would you care to go entertain the guests? After you clean up this mess of course."

And that's when Haruhi accepted the fact that she was trapped.

* * *

Tamaki spent the entire afternoon explaining to Haruhi how to be a gentleman, teaching her tricks and waving his beautiful but airy blonde head around. Watching his wild hand motions made her sick, and even though the pain in her abdomen had ceased, her head was still killing her.

The twins let out snickers every time Tamaki called her "Mr. Fujioka" or explained some new concept of being a true man. Honey watched them all, asking Mori if they should tell their prince the truth. Mori just shrugged.

Once every customer had left, Haruhi excused herself to the restroom.

"Oh great," she muttered, searching through her bag for the third time. "I know I brought an extra pad…" She looked under the cabinets of the music room's private bathroom. But seeing at it was just a generic co-ed bathroom used by a group of only guys, there was no feminine products to be found.

Dejected, she just used what she had and exited the restroom. The twins were waiting for her outside the door.

"Do you need something?" she asked with a strong edge of annoyance.

"Do _you_ need something?" they questioned in unison, matching smirks on their faces.

She frowned, "What are you two playing at?"

"We just find you interesting," the one she thought was Kaoru said.

"And we enjoy messing with the boss," Hikaru said.

"I don't get how that involves me," Haruhi said, "Now, I'm leaving" she stared to push past them, but they stopped her.

"You sure you don't want this?" Hikaru pulled something from his pocket and dangled it in front of her.

She lightly blushed at the brazenly way he held it, "Why do you have that?"

"We picked it up earlier," Kaoru smirked.

"But why?" she sighed.

"Do you want it or not?" Hikaru teased, ignoring her question.

She did want it. Toilet paper was a very weak and uncomfortable substitute and she very much wanted the protection of that pad. "Please," she sighed again, holding out her hand.

They shook their heads, "You have to play with us first."

"What do I have to do?"

In that moment she realized just how much she hated their smiles. Because each smile meant torture; and she had seen it on their faces all day.

* * *

The twins had handed her a girl's uniform and told her to go change. She honestly didn't see what was so devious about that, so she agreed. But as she was taking off her shirt, she realized what they were planning.

"Haruhi! The twins said you needed me-" Tamaki burst into the changing room. He stared at her in shock for a moment before stepping back and closing the curtain. She finished changing with a frustrated look on her face and irritated nerves. Walking out from the curtain, she was met with the entire host club.

"You-you're a female?" Tamaki stuttered, still blushing madly.

"Yeah. I never said I was a guy," her face emotionless. She was just fed up with all of them.

"And you all knew?" Tamaki turned to his friends, feeling betrayed.

"It was entertaining to watch you," Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi strut past, snatching the pad from Hikaru's waiting hand with a glare.

"I think she'll fit right in," Honey smiled.

"She sure has to," Kyoya looked after her, seeing the 8 million yen debt in his head.

"She-she's a girl-" Tamaki still was in shock over the whole thing, "But, but…"

Haruhi grumbled as she left the restroom, grabbing her bag to go. The five of them, excluding Tamaki who was moping in the corner, waved as she left.

"See you tomorrow," Kyoya smiled menacingly.

"Damn rich people," she cursed before slamming the door shut.


End file.
